Network service providers are providing hub and spoke topology as new IPVPN service offering to customers who want better network control and more secured communications. Hub and spoke IP VPN topology prevents the VPN customers from communicating directly with each other and ensures that all traffic between customer endpoints to go through designated hubs. In a hub and spoke VPN, a VPN hub site interconnects with a plurality of VPN spokes to which customers endpoints are connected. Communications between customer endpoints connected via VPN spokes must go through the VPN hub. Direct communications between customer endpoints without going through the VPN hub is not allowed.
When hub and spoke network configuration problem occurs, the communications between hub sites and spoke network sites are lost or misrouted. Therefore, customers will experience service interruption or outage. When this occurs, service providers must determine the root cause and resolve the problem in a timely fashion to minimize the impact of customer's service.